Blower trucks are often used to transport and blow (pneumatically convey) into place bark dust, mulch, compost, wood chips, rubber particles, and other fragmented materials. The blower truck and these materials are commonly used, but not exclusively, for landscaping, erosion control, mud control, new or regenerative lawn installations, and/or animal bedding. Current blower unit configurations include elongate box-like material containers that are mounted to a truck or trailer. They may consist of a large material container that contains a conveying means that moves the material towards the rear of the container to a series of auger/tines (e.g. double screw-pipe auger and rotatably mounted rakes). The auger/tines break down and direct the material towards an underlying airlock feeder at the rear of the container. The airlock feeder then meters the material into a pressurized air stream. Once in the air stream the material is pneumatically conveyed through a flexible conduit, or hose, to be directed by an operator to the desired location. The truck component for motorized transportation of the blower unit is conventionally located at the forward end of the unit.